I Knew I Loved You
by AnnaKW
Summary: This is just a oneshot of Andros/Ashley's wedding to tide y'all over while I work on my other stories, hope you like!


**AN: I hope this will tide you over as I work on the Chapters to What Now and A Different Time! It's an Andros and Ashley one shot of their wedding.**

**I Knew I Loved You**

Ashley stepped out into the ship's hall, slipping her jacket on. She snuggled into the thick jacket, her hands deep in the front pockets as she walked towards the simudeck. It was a thick fleece jacket, not exactly uniform but then again she was also in yellow Tweety bird pajama pants and a matching top. Stepping into the Simudeck she stopped and stared.

Sitting at the table was Andros, he had his head in his hands, and he looked upset. Slowly she walked over to him, wanting to know if he was ok. "Andros?" She asked quietly, stepping up to him, she wrapped her arms around him from the back, leaning against him.

"I'm fine," he whispered, though his voice said different.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked him as she stood and went to make a hot chocolate. She took the drink and sat down beside her fiancé, her hands wrapped around the hot drink.

"Couldn't sleep, to busy thinking about tomorrow," he muttered looking at Ashley then down again.

"Tomorrow's going to be great," she told him easily. Tomorrow was the most important day of their lives; they were finally going to be getting married. She held her hand out to him as she stood, having finished her hot chocolate. "Want me to sit with you for a while in your room?"

He nodded gratefully standing and taking her hand in his. His fingers laced with hers as they made their way to the living quarters. As they entered his room she was suddenly embarrassed when she remembered what she wore under the jacket. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he helped her slip out of the jacket. She was glad that he didn't laugh at her pajamas, as they walked to his bed. They both easily slipped out of their shoes, and Andros sat in the bed leaning against the headboard. She climbed in beside him, laying back on him. "I love you," Andros murmured running one of his hands along Ashley's arms, causing a shiver to go up her body.

"I love you to," Ashley mentioned back, her eyes had closed, and she could feel herself drifting off in the comfort of Andros's arms. She loved him so much and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Onboard the Megaship were several Karovans who had come to Earth for the Yellow and Red Union. They had chosen Earth for the wedding for the sake of the terrans that did not know that other planets had humans.

Next Morning

Andros stirred early the next morning. He looked down to see Ashley curled up against him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He couldn't believe they had fallen asleep, but then again Ashley had been tired. When he had seen her sleeping he was not able to make himself wake her up. Carefully he lifted one of his arms and began to brush her hair back, running his fingers through it. She mumbled something in her sleep causing him to smile. Tilting his head he kissed her forehead.

Stirring she opened an eye and looked at him. "Did I sleep here all night?"

"Yep," he grinned at her expression. She yawned and slowly sat up, stretching her arms up high. She turned to Andros who was also now sitting up. She slid to the edge of the bed and climbed out, grabbing her robe. Standing Andros took it from her and held it while she slipped her arms in it. Turning she leaned up and kissed him quickly before stepping away.

"I'd better go. We're getting married today!" Ashley said excitedly. Andros's face lit up, it was their day and no one else's. Today was the day when he would finally be able to call Ashley his for always. He watched bemusedly as Ashley took off out of the room.

Ashley raced down the hall to the room she shared with Cassie and Karone. When the door opened she found that Cassie and Karone were already up, they had both taken showers and were sitting in their robes drying their hair. "Ashley, where have you been?" Cassie scolded as the tall brown haired girl stepped inside.

"I went to the Simudeck last night and Andros was in there. He looked upset about something, so we talked for a while, and then went to his room. We were talking and I guess we fell asleep." Ashley shrugged as she grabbed her robe, and the bra and panty set she planned to wear for the day.

"That is so sweet," Karone smiled at her sister to be. "Go shower! After you dry your hair it will be time to go and get our hair and nails and makeup done!"

After Ashley showered she sat down at her vanity and dried her hair, brushing it a shine. She had already packed a bag with her things for the honeymoon, which ironically was going to be a trip into space on the Megaship for just the two of them. But she would be staying his room and not hers. "I can't believe it! I'm getting married today!" She shouted to her two best friends. Cassie and Karone laughed at as Ashley danced around the room. Ashley looked at them, "let's go! We've got to get to our appointment!" Ashley walked over to her sitting friends and grabbing their hands, she hauled them towards the door.

"Wait, Ash, I need to put my shoes on!" Karone whined. As soon as Ashley let go she went and slipped on her shoes. Their dresses were already in their tented dressing rooms at the park where the wedding was to take place. Ashley waited impatiently until she was ready. The wedding was going to have a lot of people there. The Rangers who had passed the power to Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos were going to there with their spouses, as well as the Dino Rangers, and the original Rangers. The Dino Rangers were coming with Tommy Oliver and were also bringing their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"I can't believe we get to see all the other Rangers again! It's been way to long since we last saw them." Cassie said as they walked outside the Megaship and into the waiting car. Ashley leaned up and whispered something in the driver's ear and then the three girls settled back for the short trip to their appointment.

"Look how beautiful it is out!" Ashley exclaimed looking out the window at the bright sunshine. There was not a cloud in the sky, on this warm April day.

"Perfect," Karone agreed just as the car pulled up outside of the tents. Their appointment people were coming to them. "Ash, have you eaten anything this morning?" Karone looked at Ashley closely. She was sure the young woman hadn't had anything to eat. And she was right when she saw Ashley shake her head. "Driver go get some drinks and breakfast, anything will do." Ashley glared at Karone who said, "you need to eat. You'll make yourself sick if you don't."

Ashley sulked as she stepped over to her tent and went inside. The hair dressers and everyone else weren't supposed to be there for another hour, that gave her some time to relax on the loveseat she'd had put in for the day. She leaned back and closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest. She would not get nervous, she decided but that was washed away as soon as she thought it. There was no way she was making it through this without nerves. "Ashley?" She heard Karone's voice outside the tent.

"Come in," she told her, watching as Karone and Cassie both came in.

"Here," Karone handed Ashley a sausage biscuit and an orange juice. "Eat." Ashley sighed and took a bite from the biscuit and a sip of juice.

"Happy now?" Ashley grumbled setting the things down.

"Ashley Hammond," Karone growled at her. Ashley shook her head. She was getting nervous and eating would only make it worse.

"I'm not hungry," Ashley said firmly.

"Ashley, honey, can I come in?" Mrs. Hammond's voice could be heard outside the tent.

"Mom!" Ashley rushed to the tent opening and hauled her mom in. Mrs. Hammond laughed at her daughter's actions. Ashley hugged her mom then, her mom also returning the hug. "How's Dad?"

"He went to the Megaship and is with Andros and the other guys." Her mom told her.

"Ok, is the stylist and makeup artist here yet?" Karone butted in.

"I think I saw them just coming up, let me step out and see." Mrs. Hammond stepped outside the tent to see that the mentioned people were hurrying towards the tents.

Ashley looked at her friends, "sorry ladies but it is time for you to go to your tent." Ashley did not want her friends seeing her until it was time to get into the processional. Huffing Karone and Cassie walked out of the tent and over to their shared one.

Ashley stripped down to her bra and panties and wrapped herself up in a thick yellow bathrobe. It had a tie which had rubber duckies on it, Ashley fiddled with the tie as she sat in front of the vanity placed inside, the whole tent had lamps everywhere which were being run on generators and even the vanity had lights around it. She smiled as the stylist came in to do her hair. The stylist already knew what to do so he immediately got to work. She closed her eyes and relaxed as his fingers worked, though she was nervous the work of his fingers kept her from feeling to nervous.

The Wedding

Andros stood nervously in front of the many people that had been assembled for their wedding. He looked to his side of the aisle, to see Tommy and his Dino Thunder boys, Rocky, Jason, Adam, Zack, and many other of the male Rangers. Billy had even come to the wedding. On Ashley's side sat Katherine, Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, and a variety of other girls. The only girl missing was Trini and that was only because she had died a few years ago. He pulled at his tie as he glanced at his groomsmen, TJ, Carlos and Tommy. His eyes caught Zhane's eyes and his best friend tried to make a joke. Zhane was more then just a best friend, he was a brother and today he was also Andros's best man.

"You ok?" Zhane whispered moments later.

"Fine, just wish this would be over," Andros growled. Suddenly though his eyes were drawn to the back of the aisle as the wedding began. He watched his sister and Cassie walk forward behind the lovely flower girls. As they came down the aisle and got in their spots in front of the audience, everyone's eyes turned to the back as Ashley appeared on the arm of her father. She looked beautiful in her pale yellow, v-neck, sleeveless dress. It was tied around her neck from straps that attached to the V. It was simple lined, the skirt flowing around her. But it was her eyes that Andros caught, holding her gaze as she came down the aisle. Oh how beautiful she was Andros thought.

Ashley's nerves had disappeared as soon as Andros's eyes caught hers. He looked handsome in his black tux. His tie however was red. You could take the Power away but you couldn't take the color away. Ashley smiled at Andros, his mouth to lifting in a smile. She loved him so much and this day had been long in coming. She mouthed "love you" to him as she reached his side. They waited for the ceremony to start.

"We are gathered here today for the holy joining of this couple Ashley and Andros. Who gives this woman to marry this man?" The pastor started the service.

"I do," Mr. Hammond said kissing his daughter's cheek and then left his daughter to sit.

"Andros, do you take Ashley to have in holy matrimony? For better or worse, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to take cherish and love Ashley from this day on?"

"Of course," Andros's voice was strong.

"Ashley, do you take Andros to have in holy matrimony? For better or worse, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to cherish and love Andros from this day on?"

"Definitely," Ashley responded, her eyes were still focused in Andros's.

"Andros, has chosen to say his own words to Ashley in the exchanging of rings."

Andros, took Ashley's ring from Zhane and took her hand. "Ashley, we've been through so much and we made it. I love you and am proud that you are mine. I don't think it is possible for me to love you more but I do. May this be the first extra special day of many." He slipped the ring over her finger and looked back at the minister.

"Ashley, to has chosen to use her own words to Andros."

Taking Andros's ring from Cassie, Ashley turned to Andros and took a deep breath. With his hand in hers she spoke, "Andros there isn't much to say that I have not already said. You know everything about me, but most importantly you know my heart. Throughout everything you have been a strong wall for me. I love you so much and can't wait to see what the future holds for us." She placed the ring on his finger and glanced back to the preacher.

"By the power invested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The pastor's words were jubilant as Andros lifted Ashley's veil and slowly they captured each others lips in a passionate kiss. Slowly Andros lifted his lips, his eyes, seeing only Ashley.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hammond!"

They walked back down the aisle, under the arches and in the direction of the reception. The caterers had already set everything up; the tables and chairs, the buffet lines, the cake table, everything.

Ashley and Andros waited patiently for their wedding guests to make it over, as they stood clinging to each other. It was odd because Andros normally didn't cling but oh he was clinging to his wife; after all she was finally all his.

Later that evening the party was over and the newly married couple was back on the Megaship, settled into Andros's room. Andros's body covered Ashley's as their lips melded together. They had long ago discarded their clothes, and now were enjoying the rest of their wedding night.

The End!


End file.
